Quality, utilization and productivity of the workforce are important factors to be considered by Human Resource (HR) department of an organization. Performance Appraisal (PA) of the workforce focuses on the Quality factor and is used for identifying Top Performers and laggards in the organization. As organizations become larger it becomes difficult for the HR to measure each individual's performance and so process oriented approach for performance appraisal needs to be followed.
One conventional approach for performance appraisal that is followed by large organizations is to move to role-based performance management. In role-based performance management, each individual/employee is mapped to a certain role based on the expected responsibilities and activities to be performed. Based on the role, responsibilities and activities, of an employee, the supervisor sets goals for evaluation of employee's performance. Typically, the supervisors select goals from predefined goal templates, and accordingly define roles and responsibilities of the employees. In certain scenarios, however, the supervisor can set goals manually which may not exactly fit into the standard goal template associated with a specified role
High number of manually created goals may result in issues such as completeness and correctness of role definition. Assignment of unusually high number of manually created goals not similar to any of the template goals may leads to the review of the role definition to check whether some of the responsibilities and activities for the role as expected by the supervisors may be added to the standard template. Similarly, incorrect role assignment can also be the reason for high number of manually created goals, where the employee has been assigned to an incorrect role.